The field of the invention generally relates to receipt confirmation methods and systems. The invention relates more particularly to a method and system for confirming proper receipt of electronic mail (“e-mail”) intended by a sending party for transmission to a target e-mail address of a target party. The e-mail is properly or improperly delivered to a recipient e-mail address, wherein information associated with the recipient e-mail address, such as the identity of an accessing party, is automatically discovered and transmitted to the sending party when a designated access event is triggered by an accessing party.
Many significant developments have been made in recent years in a variety of communications mediums. In particular, the development of the Internet, localized intranets, and similarly network-based communications has made inter-connectivity and networking possible on both a local as well as global scale. Moreover, with the growth of online communications networks, various devices and methods have been developed to facilitate as well as promote online communication and means for conducting business. One recent development has been the creation of e-mail which allows users to electronically send and receive various forms of analog or digitized data, including text, graphics, video, sounds, etc. almost anywhere, and virtually instantaneously. In recent years, e-mail has grown tremendously in popularity, and has gained widespread use throughout the world.
Unfortunately, however, e-mail does not yet afford users the same sense of security and reliability in delivery as other more traditional communications mediums, such as mail delivered by the postal system. It is often frustrating to find that an e-mail message thought to be properly delivered, was never received by the intended target recipient because of an unknown system error or malfunction. In such a case, the e-mail may even have been delivered to an unintended party as a result of the system error. Additionally, in the case where e-mail is properly delivered to the target party's e-mail address, actual receipt and notice by the intended target party may have been prevented due to access by unauthorized individuals or other unforeseen circumstances. These scenarios are particularly devastating when important documents and materials transmitted over the Internet are involved and are never received. Especially in these cases, therefore, it is essential that the sending party verify and receive confirmation that the e-mail was properly delivered to the intended e-mail address, and that the intended target party actually received and was notified of the e-mail delivery.
Traditionally, receipt confirmation of documents and materials sent via the postal system has been through signature request on a paper return receipt at the point of physical delivery. This technique, often used by mail service delivery agents, confirms completed delivery at the target address or location and is intended to provide the sender with a measure of security and some evidence that the sent materials were in fact delivered to the proper address. However, the disadvantage of this traditional method of receipt confirmation is that it can be time-consuming, ineffective, and disproportionately expensive, especially in light of the expanding prevalence of the Internet as a global communications medium. Moreover, while a recipients signature is typically required upon delivery, the signature alone does not provide dispositive confirmation that an intended target individual actually received or was notified of the delivery, particularly in a household or place of business with many people.
One particular method of receipt confirmation has been widely used on the Internet, particularly in the electronic greeting card industry. For example, when an electronic greeting card is chosen from a website by a sending party for delivery to a target recipient, an e-mail message is typically sent to the target recipient in lieu of the greeting card itself. The e-mail message notifies the target recipient that an electronic greeting card awaits him/her at the website. When the target recipient accesses the greeting card at the designated website, a confirmation receipt e-mail message is automatically generated by the greeting card service and sent to the sending party who has previously provided his return e-mail address. While this particular method provides a certain level of reliability that the intended target recipient accessed and viewed the card, it is uncertain that the target recipient will acknowledge the greeting card at all by actually visiting the designated Internet website. Only with the target recipients cooperation would a receipt confirmation be generated and sent back to the sending party. Additionally, because this form of Internet delivery confirmation requires the participation of a third party service provider functioning as an intermediary, delivery and confirmation is indirect and relatively inefficient, especially since direct communication and delivery is readily available to all e-mail users. Moreover, this method of receipt confirmation also does not positively identify the individual or entity that actually accessed the e-mail or the location (e-mail account or geographic address) from which it was accessed.
Receipt confirmation of directly transmitted e-mail deliveries between e-mail users is presently possible by manual return e-mail confirmation. This typically requires a series of additional actions to be taken by the target recipient, i.e. by independently writing a separate confirmation e-mail. Again, however, the success of this method requires the participation and cooperation of the recipient to confirm receipt of a delivered e-mail. Without the recipient party's cooperation, it is uncertain in most cases whether a particular e-mail was properly delivered to the correct e-mail address, or whether the proper target party accessed or was notified of the e-mail. Even in situations where e-mail is properly delivered to a target party's “inbox,” i.e. a logical destination where new e-mail is placed prior to opening, there is typically no evidence to indicate that the target party actually opened to view the e-mail or confirm notice. The target party may discriminately choose to open and view certain e-mails received while never opening and examining the contents of others. This would be particularly problematic in situations where proof of service with notice is required, such as service of jury duty summons, or other legal and court documents. It would also pose a problem in other situations which are unlikely to elicit cooperation from the intended recipient.
In summary, therefore, it would be advantageous to afford the sending party a means for confirming receipt of the e-mail which is substantially beyond the control of the recipient party. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to actively determine the identity of the recipient individual actually receiving and/or given notice of the e-mail, as well as other actively discovered information indicative of proper delivery which is found on the recipient computer system of the recipient individual.